


Affamé de caresses

by Bennie_Courleciel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, première fois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel
Summary: Personne n’avait touché Kylo depuis longtemps, bien longtemps...





	Affamé de caresses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch-Starved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721337) by [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken). 



Kylo était juste devant le poste de commandement à attendre, en se balançant légèrement sur ses talons. Il était presque temps de dîner – le temps de leur rendez-vous officieux. Cela ne fut jamais dit ouvertement ; c’était arrivé… tout seul, en quelque sorte.

Kylo pensait que Hux allait le détester. Qu'il allait le rendre responsable de l’explosion de _Starkiller_ , et ce, à juste titre. Après tout, les détonateurs qui causèrent la destruction de la planète, y avaient bien été mis par son père avec son Wookie. Et Hux le savait, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le savoir, mais, contre toute attente, il s’en accusait à la place.

Étrangement, mais Kylo n’avait pas aimé ça du tout. Une fois qu'il aurait suffisamment récupéré pour reprendre ses fonctions, Hux ressemblait déjà à une ombre, pâle et émaciée. Il restait souvent figé devant une baie d’observation, comme s’il cherchait à revoir ce qui n’existait plus.

Des vagues de haine de soi et de détresse qu’il sentait en Hux, Kylo savait ce que c’est. (Une voix discrète et raisonnable à l’intérieur de lui se demandait s’il ne cherchait à dissiper son propre chagrin en offrant du réconfort à Hux. Une voix plus forte et moins raisonnable disait à la première voix d'aller trouver un rancor et de le piquer avec un vibrocouteau dans tous les endroits sensibles.)

Kylo avait lui-même proposé à Hux de manger ensemble, et sa proposition fut d’abord accueillie avec indignation (qu’il ne pouvait pas blâmer). Puis, un terrain d’entente fragile et prudente fut trouvé.

Ce n’était pas facile de manger en compagnie de quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis des années. Se montrer à Hux sans le masque était une chose, mais le laisser voir en lui un être aussi... humain ? C’était frappant, mais partager un repas avec quelqu’un était bien plus intime qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Au début, il était gêné pour tout : chaque bruit de mastication, la moindre miette sur ses lèvres, les grognements de son ventre, et même la rapidité avec laquelle il vidait son assiette.

Hux mangeait beaucoup plus lentement, de manière bien plus concentrée, et finalement, des quantités bien moindres. Ses mains tremblaient parfois, et Kylo faisait alors un effort pour maintenir la conversation. Il se souvenait encore des règles d’étiquette et voulait à tout prix être un bon convive.

Après la première fois, cela devint une sorte de tradition. Kylo finit par comprendre le planning de travail de Hux et l’attendait pendant sa pause, puis ils allaient dans les quartiers de l'un ou de l'autre pour déjeuner. Et pour parler ; parfois de travail, parfois pas. Kylo ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait eu une vraie conversation avec quelqu’un d’autre que Hux. Les entrainements et l’enseignement de Snoke ne comptaient pas, tout comme le temps qu’il passait avec ses Chevaliers. Les interrogatoires ne comptaient pas. Les proclamations de condamnations à mort ne comptaient pas.

Cela seul comptait.

La journée d’aujourd’hui était longue ; Kylo comprenait que Hux serait encore plus fatigué après avoir mangé, et qu’ils n’allaient pas rester ensemble longtemps, surtout si le repas était copieux.

Ils restaient juste assis l’un en face de l'autre, et parlaient.

Hux eut une journée vraiment dure. Kylo compatissait et l’écoutait, en donnant parfois des conseils.

\- Tu sais, si un jour tu cherchais à changer de métier, tu pourrais embrasser la carrière militaire. Tu ferais un officier vraiment digne de ce nom, dit Hux, tâchant de le faire sur un léger ton de plaisanterie.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais supporter un cadre aussi strict.

\- C’est pas faux.

Hux répondit en étouffant difficilement un bâillement.

\- Tu devrais te coucher plus tôt ce soir.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué, j’ai juste… inspiré profondément, mentit Hux.

Peut-être qu’il prenait ses désirs pour la réalité, mais Kylo entendit dans sa voix une prière silencieuse de rester encore.

Son cœur battit la chamade et il se rappela intérieurement à l’ordre. Il n'était même pas capable de définir exactement ce qui se passait entre eux. Il savait juste qu'il ... aimait vraiment la compagnie de Hux quand ils ne s’engueulaient pas. Ce dernier avait un sens de l’humour noir et un esprit vif, et surtout, il n'avait pas peur de Kylo. Il disait ce qu'il pensait et ressentait, et cette sincérité changeait agréablement.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de me sauver aussitôt.

Hux sourit légèrement. Ils repoussèrent un peu leurs chaises de la table pour se mettre à l’aise et continuèrent de converser.

 

***

Hux commença à lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts : il fut déjà tard, et ils passèrent ensemble bien plus de temps que Kylo n’avait prévu. Il était dommage d’interrompre la conversation, mais Kylo savait que Hux devait se lever dans quelques heures pour reprendre le service. Il se sentit terriblement coupable et débarrassa la table pendant que Hux était dans la salle de bains.

Quand Hux revint et resta au seuil de la pièce, Kylo fut bien surpris. Hux avait ôté sa veste, et n’avait plus sur lui que son pantalon et un maillot de corps, et ses chaussettes réglementaires. Il paraissait plus petit sans son uniforme habituel, et ses cheveux, impeccables dans la journée, étaient maintenant un peu ébouriffés. Embarrassé, il piétinait sur place sans mot dire, mais Kylo entendit à nouveau cette demande silencieuse de rester.

Hux ne se serait jamais déshabillé s’il n’avait pas confiance en lui.

Kylo sortit le chariot avec la vaisselle sale dans le couloir, puis retourna dans la pièce, comme s’il cherchait à s’assurer qu’on voulait toujours de lui ici.

Hux se retira déjà dans sa chambre et Kylo comprit qu’il était libre de rester comme de partir.

Il ne partit pas.

Il le suivit.

 

***

Hux était allongé sur le lit, avec son tricot de corps et ce pantalon étrange qui paraissait à la fois être celui de son uniforme et de son pyjama. On dût le lui fournir en même temps que le reste de ses affaires militaires. Sinon, qui achèterait de lui-même une horreur pareille ?

Enfin, peu lui importait. Kylo enleva sa ceinture et sa cape, puis sa tunique et ses bottes. Il garda ses chaussettes car Hux se mit par-dessus la couverture et il n’avait pas envie d’avoir froid aux pieds. Kylo n'avait rien apporté qui pouvait faire office d’un vêtement de nuit, il se résigna donc à rester en t-shirt et en pantalon. Il chercha la permission avec un regard (il aurait pourtant été plus sage de le faire avant de se déshabiller) et s’étendit ensuite près de Hux.

\- Il est bon, ton lit, dit Kylo en se tortillant légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas un lit standard.

\- Je l’ai déjà remarqué.

\- C’est vrai ?

\- Il ne craque pas et ne s’est même pas effondré sous notre poids commun, rit faiblement Kylo, et eut le droit à un sourire en retour.

\- Tu es incorrigible.

\- C’est ce que tu aimes chez moi, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je pense.

Hux mit sa main un peu plus près, et Kylo faillit en rire. Ils étaient presque entièrement vêtus et ils osaient à peine se toucher avec le petit doigt comme des enfants innocents, mais… ils l’étaient en quelque sorte.

Sans compter le personnel médical, cela faisait plus de dix ans que personne ne toucha Kylo autrement que pendant des entrainements ou dans l’intention de lui faire mal. Il lui était au départ très difficile d’accepter le moindre contact tactile avec Hux. Une main qui frôle la sienne. Les doigts qui se touchent un instant lors de la transmission d’un objet. Au début, il se figeait de ces sensations, et Hux fit encore plus attention. Avec le temps, cependant, il se rendit compte que...

Une main posée sur sa taille alors qu’ils étaient en train de marcher sur la passerelle, et Kylo rougissait à en exploser presque sous son masque. Une légère tape sur l’épaule, et la peau lui brûlait pendant des jours rien qu’à s’en souvenir. Et maintenant, ils étaient au lit ensemble, leurs petits doigts liés pendant qu'ils se parlaient.

Hux continua de parler mais Kylo avait de plus en plus du mal à se concentrer. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui leur arrivait, mais maintenant ils étaient capables de se tenir presque la main, en étant couchés dans le même lit, et de parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Hux devint très animé en lui narrant l'idiotie de ses collègues ; il roula de côté en enlevant sa main et Kylo regretta aussitôt le contact perdu.

Mais au moment suivant, les doigts de Hux effleurèrent son visage - il lui arrangea une mèche de cheveux tombée sur le front – et Kylo se laissa fermer les yeux et se cambrer sous cette caresse prudente.

Il se ressaisit, rouvrit les yeux et vit Hux se figer, les lèvres entr’ouvertes, les doigts toujours dans ses cheveux.

Juste un instant, et la conversation reprit à nouveau. Kylo enregistra ce souvenir pour plus tard, car Hux jouait maintenant avec l’une de ses boucles en l’enroulant autour de son doigt, et les sensations le firent frissonner jusqu'au cuir chevelu. Il ne put s’empêcher de soupirer de plaisir, et la main de Hux se déplaça pour toucher sa tempe.

Kylo sentit ses yeux se fermer malgré lui, il tourna le visage, le serrant contre cette paume, chaude et lumineuse comme un soleil. Celle-là même qui frôla sa joue, ses lèvres, et Kylo attrapa doucement un doigt avec. Il comprenait qu’il avait déjà franchi probablement le point de non-retour. Ils auraient pu arrêter... mais cela aurait tout changé pour toujours. Ou peut-être que c’était déjà fait ?

Il ne fit que presser doucement le bout de doigt avec sa langue, mais cela lui suffisait déjà. Le goût légèrement salé de la peau et la chaleur le faisaient chavirer. C’était à la fois rassurant et excitant. Malheureusement, Hux retira rapidement sa main, mais uniquement pour attirer Kylo vers lui.

Kylo pensa que c’était pour l’embrasser, mais sentit à la place la respiration sur son visage. Sentit un pouce appuyant légèrement sur ses lèvres.

Le contact doux et prudent - après des années sans – le fit se sentir comme sur les braises, aspergé de vin mousseux. Kylo ne dit rien, même lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il ne savait pas trop comment il était censé réagir ; mais une main de Hux empoignait doucement ses cheveux, ses doigts effleuraient ses lèvres, et Kylo ne pouvait que s’agripper au poignet du général et tressaillir du plus léger bisou.

\- Voudrais-tu que je…?

\- Ne t’arrête pas. Ne t’arrête surtout pas.

Kylo était en flammes. Entièrement et partout. De l'électricité parcourait fébrilement sa peau, une main sur sa nuque, sur son cou lui paraissait un collier le plus lourd et le plus désiré du monde. Son corps était secoué de tremblements de plaisir, et Kylo serrait l’autre main de Hux contre son visage.

Peut-être qu’il était vraiment en train de se noyer. Il se noyait et se consumait dans les flammes à la fois, et glissait dans la folie en même temps, parce que c’est à peine en réalité que Hux le touchait, et Kylo n’était pas sûr que ce qui se passait en ce moment, pouvait être appelé _faire l’amour_. Ou bien il fallait encore quelque chose de… plus ?

Kylo leva sa tête jusqu’à ce que son front touchât le visage de Hux, en sentant ses mains lui caresser le cou, l’épaule, le flanc. Les sensations étaient splendides, même si ce n’était même pas… Enfin, si, les caresses étaient bien sensuelles, et sexuelles, mais en même temps absolument décentes, il ne touchait rien de spécial.

Les larmes faillirent couler de ses yeux rien qu’à la force des sensations, mais Kylo ne voulait pas faire peur à Hux ou le faire arrêter. Tout cela était ... trop bien (À quand remontait la dernière fois que quelqu'un le tenait par la taille ?)

Il était en proie à une soif insensée de câlins et tira Hux vers lui par les hanches. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent juste allongés, front contre front, les mains se promenant sur les vêtements.

\- Es-tu sûr que ça va ? demanda Hux.

\- Oui, je t’en prie, ne t’arrête pas, répéta Kylo, et tourna la tête en effleurant le petit nez du général.

\- Mais je n’ai même pas…

\- S'il te plaît.

Il en avait besoin, de ses caresses, en avait besoin plus que d'air même. Oh, la Force, il était seul depuis très-très longtemps. Seul, s’étouffant dans l’obscurité, et maintenant, cette lumière – qui n’avait rien à voir avec la Force, mais aveuglante malgré tout – était là, si près de lui qu’il pouvait sentir sa respiration sur son visage.

Kylo mit sa main sur le bas du dos de Hux et se frotta contre son aine. Il ne savait pas si Hux était excité lui aussi, mais lui-même, il sentit soudainement des milliers d’aiguilles le piquer, il avait si chaud, et il n’eut besoin que de… de quelques pauvres frottements pour sentir l'humidité se propager sur ses sous-vêtements.

Il… Il lui avait vraiment suffi de frôler deux ou trois fois le ventre de Hux, de sentir juste ses mains, brûlant sa chair comme du métal en fusion. Tout se passa si vite que Kylo n’avait même pas senti arriver la jouissance avant qu’il ne fût trop tard, et maintenant il… Eh bien. Il était honteux. C’était... vraiment pitoyable. Il en avait tellement besoin qu'il…

Hux avait l'air choqué, mais ravi. Et vaguement révolté. Même ses yeux souriaient, et Kylo tenta de cacher son visage, en vain : Hux l’attrapa par le menton en lui volant des baisers rapides.

\- C’est très flatteur, dit-il.

\- Désolé…, marmonna Kylo, encore sonné après avoir joui et ne faisant pas très attention à ses paroles.

\- Ne le sois pas. Tout va bien. Ça se travaille.

Ce qui signifiait que tout n’était pas fini aujourd’hui. Kylo leva les yeux, sentant l'espoir le remplir pour la première fois depuis... depuis...

\- Puis-je retourner la faveur ? demanda-t-il.

\- Est-ce que toi… tu le veux ?

Kylo hocha la tête et fit glisser une main entre leurs corps, sentant la tâche mouillée lui effleurer le revers de sa main alors qu’il défit la ceinture de Hux et tira son pantalon plus bas, afin que ses doigts puissent se faufiler dans son boxer.

La main posée sur son cou se contracta légèrement. L’autre passa dans ses cheveux, et Kylo fit un petit bruit de bonheur. Même maintenant, les caresses les plus légères étaient presqu’insupportablement plaisantes.

Hux était excité, et Kylo savait en théorie ce qu’il avait à faire, mais il tâchait le plus souvent d’ignorer sa propre excitation et se sentait un peu bizarre maintenant. Il lui était bien plus habituel d’espérer que l’eau froide réglerait le problème.

La caresse paraissait tellement intime que ça lui fit mal, et il se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas ce qui deviendrait leur relation après. (Ils mangeaient ensemble depuis des mois, Kylo jetait à Hux des coups d’œil à la dérobée, riait avec lui, partageait des demi-secrets quand il n’y avait personne autour d’eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait que c'était ?)

\- Comme ça... ?

\- Plus doux, s'il te plaît, répondit Hux d’une voix rauque – et se mit à couvrir son visage des baisers.

Oh, c’était si… inattendu. Kylo était prêt à parier que son visage allait tout simplement fondre sous les baisers de Hux, et que ses lèvres allaient bientôt embrasser les os de son crâne, jusqu’à ce qu’ils fondent eux aussi, jusqu’à ce que cette vérité, ces mots brûlants qu’ils appartenaient l’un à l’autre, ne fussent profondément marqués sur ses os même. Il se sentait durcir à nouveau alors qu’il buvait les doux gémissements des lèvres de Hux.

\- Tu ... tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé ? demanda Hux soudain. Que...

\- Je le veux, insista Kylo. Simplement, je…

\- Tout va bien. – Hux embrassa le coin de sa bouche. – Je t’assure, tout va bien.

\- Je n'ai jamais...

\- J'ai compris, répondit Hux, et le tira légèrement vers lui, mettant sa main sur la hanche de Kylo. – Tu le fais s-s-si bien... tu...

Il s’arrêta et gémit ; Kylo comprit qu’il y était presque, et il s’avança pour lécher prudemment les lèvres de Hux. Quand, en réponse, la langue de Hux plongea dans sa bouche, les étincelles des supernovas dansèrent devant ses yeux, comme s’il allait venir encore une fois rien que de ce baiser. Ce coup de langue, ce baiser humide étaient inhabituels mais splendides, et la main de Kylo accéléra inexorablement ses mouvements.

Sa propre fièvre le poussa à aller plus vite, alors que Hux caressa son visage et approfondit le baiser, tout en allant à la rencontre de sa main. Kylo s'ouvrit à lui, se perdant dans la sensation des frontières qui s’effaçaient, lorsque _moi_ devenait _nous_ , juste pour un instant intense, et puis Hux lui souffla dans les lèvres, en éclaboussant sa main et ses vêtements, tout comme Kylo l’avait fait avant lui.

Kylo continua à le caresser jusqu’à ce que Hux le suppliât d’arrêter. Ils restèrent collés, corps contre corps, nez contre nez, les jambes et les bras croisés.

Le souffle de Hux chatouillait son visage, et Kylo avait le vertige en pensant à ce qu’ils allaient maintenant devenir.

Les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant. Mais il voulait que Hux continue de le toucher, tant qu’il le voudrait lui-même.


End file.
